sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Syphon Filter
Syphon Filter is a third-person shooter action video game series developed by SCE Bend Studio (formerly Eidetic) and published by Sony Computer Entertainment (previously 989 Studios), that has appeared on the PlayStation, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable game systems. In the series, Syphon Filter is the name given to the mysterious biological weapon. Games | game2 = Syphon Filter 2 | mc2 = (PS) 81% | game3 = Syphon Filter 3 | mc3 = (PS) 73/100 | game4 = Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain | mc4 = (PS2) 65/100 | game5 = Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror | mc5 = (PSP) 87/100 (PS2) 70/100 | game6 = Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow | mc6 = (PSP) 85/100 (PS2) 71% }} ''Syphon Filter'' (1999) The plot centers on special agents Gabriel Logan and Lian Xing who are tasked by the United States government to apprehend an international terrorist named Erich Rhoemer. ''Syphon Filter 2'' (2000) The plot picks up immediately after where the previous Syphon Filter ended. Gabe sets out to cure the virus while being targeted as a terrorist by the US government. ''Syphon Filter 3'' (2001) Gabe and his team are suspected of treason. Summoned to prove their innocence, the team recounts the incidence that led to this moment. In the background, Gabe moves to rid the world of Syphon Filter once and for all. ''Syphon Filter: The Omega Strain'' (2004) Gabe, now commander of a government agency, leads fresh recruits in the battle to stop a deadlier strain of the virus from emerging. Follow the new recruit, Cobra, as he/she fights the omega strain virus. ''Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror'' (2006) ''Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow'' (2007) Characters Main characters Gabriel Logan Voiced by: John Chacon (Syphon Filter 1-3) & James Arnold Taylor (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror, Logan's Shadow) Gabriel "Gabe" Logan is the main protagonist of the series. Born in Camden, New Jersey, Gabe served in the 75th Ranger Regiment and fought in Grenada. He met Lian Xing in 1987, during a mission in Soviet-occupied Afghanistan. He served in the Persian Gulf War. In 1993 he joined the Agency. In The Omega Strain, Gabe is appointed Commander-In-Chief, and reforms the Agency, naming it the International Presidential Consulting Agency (IPCA). In Logan's Shadow, Gabe is shot four times in the chest by Trinidad at the end of the game. A Sony representative, artist Athey Moravetz, confirmed he was killed during this firefight. Lian Xing Voiced by: Ava Fang (Syphon Filter), Zoe Galvez (Syphon Filter 2, 3) & Kim Mai Guest (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror, Logan's Shadow) Lian Xing is Gabe Logan's partner in the Agency and later the IPCA. Born in Kashi, China, she first met Logan in Afghanistan in 1987, both working on assignments against the Soviets. During the 1990s, Lian was then working for the IPCA as Logan's partner. In the second game, it is revealed that before she joined the Agency, she was an agent of the Ministry of State Security of the People's Republic of China. In Logan's Shadow, it is revealed that she has a husband, Shen Rei. It is also revealed that she is in love with Gabe. Lian may be the last surviving character of the original series after the events at the end of "Logan's Shadow". Teresa Lipan Voiced by: Shannon Tilton Teresa Lipan is a former Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms and Explosives agent, voiced by Shannon Tilton in all appearances. Originally from Phoenix, Arizona, she implied that her family is of Native American descent during her testimony in the third game. She graduated from college and started working for the ATF in 1992. In her first mission for the ATF, Lipan was caught in the middle of a conspiracy with National Security Agency agents. With the help of an undercover Gabe Logan, Teresa saves her fellow ATF agents and as many militia men as she can. She also saves Dusty and Debbie Oakton, family relatives of Earl Oakton, a mountain survivalist who was executed by NSA agents. In the series, Teresa Lipan started working for the Agency in 1994, but prior to the events of the first game she leaves the Agency, upon discovering what the Agency really was. At the end of Syphon Filter 2, Teresa decide to fake her death after getting shot and seriously injured by turncoat CBDC agent Jason Chance. In Syphon Filter 3, she tracked down Russian spy Mara Aramov and managed to expose her and Secretary of State Vince Hadden about the agency's activities while testifying about her involvement with the conspiracy. Although initially reluctant, Teresa joined the IPCA to provide backup reconnaissance in Omega Strain. In Logan's Shadow, Teresa is shot by Trinidad at the end of the game. Whether she survived is unknown. Lawrence Mujari Voiced by: Bryan Session (Syphon Filter 2 & 3) & Khary Payton (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror) Lawrence Mujari is a friend of Teresa Lipan, introduced in the second game. He was a former soldier in the Umkhonto we Sizwe during the time of apartheid. In Syphon Filter 2 he reveals that he has a medical degree, saying "I'm a pathologist, not an hemathologist". It is also known, for example according to his Senate testimony given during Syphon Filter 3, Mujari testified it was in this role that he first encountered the Syphon Filter virus, during his 1984 investigation of a new disease outbreak at a gold mine located in Mpumalanga. Mujari has a flashback during this testimony; during this flashback, the player controls him while he carries out that investigation. After seeing the effects of viral infections firsthand, Mujari left his previous work and joined the Agency, in which he trained as a biochemist. He was a strong believer in non-lethal force (although he killed numerous people during his 1984 mission) and had a deep personal aversion to violence, but did kill in self-defense. Mujari is killed by Chinese agent Trinidad at the end of Logan's Shadow. The Consortium The Consortium was a fictional organization that appeared in the first two games, that controlled the Agency, an MIB style black ops-counter-terrorism organization of the U.S. Government, and also helped fund Pharcom's development of the Syphon Filter virus. They planned to sell the virus on the black market to various terrorists & criminal groups such as Black Baton, the Yakuza, and insurgents in Russia, as part of their plan to usurp control of various first world Governments such as America, Russian, China & Britain. Members include Mihai Niculescu, Vincent Hadden, Mara Aramov, Jonathan Phagen, Thomas Markinson, Edward Benton, Lyle Stevens, Mr. Cochran, Murukawa Industries, Russian gangsters and various corrupt members of the US Government. Leadership Mihai Niculescu Voiced by: Alastair Duncan Mihai Niculescu was a Swiss billionaire and the major antagonist of the series; his role being the overall commander of The Consortium. He is introduced in The Omega Strain. Niculescu is later killed by two criminal gunmen when his records are erased by a virus planted by an IPCA agent while in Zurich. Vincent Hadden Voiced by: Bob Saenz (Syphon Filter 3) Vincent Hadden was the United States Secretary of State and the second-in-command of The Consortium. He first appeared in the first game as the shadowy figure who tells Markinson that they will "wait and see what he Logan can discover". He is later seen talking to Aramov. He is also featured at the beginning of the second game and later during the game with his face shadowed again, and finally seen talking to Aramov at the end of the game. He appears more often in the third installment. In the beginning of the second game, he explains the nuclear launch that was caused at the end of the first game to the public. In the end, he appeared spying on Logan, Xing and Mujari, beside Teresa Lipan's grave. In the third game, he calls for Logan, Xing and Mujari to testify. He questions each person, while being intrigued by their stories. It is revealed that Hadden was the leader behind The Agency and The Consortium. Aramov kills Hadden. Mujari notes that leadership in The Consortium is rapidly shifting after Hadden's death. Mara Aramov Voiced by: Anna Murivitskaya (Syphon Filter), Elina Fillipova (Syphon Filter 2), Corina Harmon (Syphon Filter 3) & Jennifer Hale (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror) Mara Aramov was an ex-KGB agent and one of the major antagonists in the series. In 1997, as revealed in Dark Mirror, Victor Yavlinski, boss of the Yavlinski Crime family in Kaliningrad, hired Mara Aramov to assassinate his opponents throughout the city. She killed six of Yavlinski's nemesis in cold blood on December 24, while they were sleeping with their wives or lovers, "leaving the kids empty clips instead of presents", as Logan stated. By 1999 she worked as an assassin for Black Baton but later defected to the Consortium. She executed Logan's colleague Ellis, and later killed Hadden in Syphon Filter 3. She also makes a notable appearance in The Omega Strain, where her ties to the Consortium leader, and the man behind Syphon Filter conspiracy, Mihai Niculescu, are revealed. She is the one who tires to stop Ivankov from launching a nuclear missile against Moscow, but she fails due to Niculescu's interests in making profit out of this bombing. Instead, Niculescu orders his men to execute Mara. She, however, is rescued by Gabe Logan, who came to Niculescu's villa estate looking for evidence linking Niculescu to Syphon Filter. Mara refused to help Gabe hunt down Niculescu, but instead she helped Gabe find Ivankov's base, who was aware of Ivankov's plans to launch it against Moscow. As reward for help in stopping Ivankov, Gabe offers Mara to retire in peace and quiet, leaving her alone. At the end of The Omega Strain, Stoneman can be seen aiming through his rifle's telescopic sight apparently about to assassinate her, as Gabe decided that the price for leaving her alive was too high. In a bonus mission in Dark Mirror, it is revealed that she and Weissinger were involved in a secret love affair. It is also revealed that Stoneman had orders to eliminate them. Stoneman set up in an apartment, down the street from Aramov's residence. After eliminating Aramov's bodyguards, Stone kills Aramov and Weissinger. In The Omega Strain, Elsa Weissinger reveals in her deposition that she knew Mara for quite a long time. Mara offered Elsa a job in the Syphon Filter research and introduced her to the project's financier: Mihai Niculescu. Elsa accepted, feeling that she will have the power to change the world. Jonathan Phagan Voiced by: Art Freedman Jonathan Phagan was the chief executive officer of Pharcom and an important player in the Syphon Filter conspiracy. He was introduced in the first game. Phagan was captured by Aramov to find out the location of the actual Syphon Filter labs. Logan knocks out Aramov, but Phagan escapes. Phagan is later seen underground at Rhoemer's cathedral, being held prisoner. Phagan attempts to escape, but Aramov shoots him in the head. He reappears in the second game, somehow still alive but brain-dead and on life support while having been infected with the Syphon Filter virus. The group's lead scientist, Dr. Elsa Weissinger, wanted to keep Phagan for studies, but Agency operative Dillon Morgan cut off his life support. Agency Directors =Thomas Markinson = Voiced by: Eric R. Hilding Thomas Markinson was the commander of the Agency, which contained himself, Logan, Xing, Ellis, Edward Benton and various other operatives. Markinson commanded Logan and Xing throughout Washington D.C., where the terrorist group called the "Black Baton" was attacking. Benton was in charge of commanding a raid at Washington Park, led by Jenkins. Jenkins and his team were wiped out. Markinson placed Benton on leave due to his performance. It was revealed later at an exhibition center that Benton was actually working with the Black Baton group. Logan kills Benton, and later questions Markinson. Markinson explains that he knew Benton was working with the group, and he was trying to get a lead. This later worked, as it led Logan and Xing to a base in Kazakhstan. Xing was "killed" due to an ambush by Rhoemer. Logan reveals this to Markinson, who had a backup chopper waiting. They escape as Rhoemer's base goes up in flames. Markinson drops Logan off at a cathedral run by Rhoemer. This time, Markinson wants Logan to cure the test subjects held within the cathedral. Logan does this by injecting each test subject with a vaccine. While underground, Logan finds Jonathan Phagan (a corrupt executive at Pharcom, the company that was supplying the Black Baton group) and Xing, who was captured, not killed. It is revealed that Xing caught the Syphon Filter virus, and the vaccine Logan had was used to kill the test subjects, not cure them. This was to silence any news that would get out. Both are later met by Mara Aramov, who severely injures an escaping Phagan. Aramov willingly takes Logan and Xing to Phagan's warehouses in Kazakhstan. Markinson is seen at the end of the game. He explains that he was trying to capture the virus for the Agency. Rhoemer appears and kills Markinson. =Edward Benton = Voiced by: Frederick L. Gillette Edward Benton was the deputy director of the Agency introduced in Syphon Filter, and later appearing in Syphon Filter 3. He filed all the reports for field agents Logan and Xing. He also filed reports for other field agents such as another operative known as Jenkins. Jenkins and his team were told to enter Washington Park, where a viral bomb was being held. What Jenkins and his team did not realize was that Black Baton was prepared. Jenkins and his team were ambushed and eliminated. Benton was later spotted by Logan at an exhibition center party for Pharcom. It was revealed that he was working for Aramov and Phagan. Logan kills Benton in the process. In Syphon Filter 3, Logan tells a story about when he was an Army Ranger. He first tells about his first assignment in Afghanistan, which involved delivering supplies to the rebels in the area. Logan, his commanding officer Ellis, and Benton, who claimed to be a CIA operative, were the only survivors after the ambush. They later successfully made it to the camp, where Benton later recruited Logan and Ellis into the Agency. After Logan finished testifying, he admitted that he had no idea Benton was actually an Agency operative. =Lyle Stevens = Voiced by: Dan Kennedy Lyle Stevens appears in Syphon Filter 2 as the head of the Agency. He is seen various times throughout the game, commanding his fellow agents. His main concern was to retrieve the Syphon Filter data discs that Logan held. Stevens agrees to make a trade; the data discs for the Syphon Filter vaccine. He's later killed by Logan after betraying and imprisoning him. Key Operatives Commander Silvers Appearing only in the third game, Silvers was a corrupt US Military officer, affiliated with both the NSA and the Consortium. Tasked to reclaim data from a downed Government satellite, he and his men posed as FBI agents in an effort to reclaim the data, but were thwarted by Teresa Lipan. In the present day, he was tasked with covering up the Consortium's activities in Australia, by executing both the aboriginal test subjects, and the science team led by Dr. Elsa Weissinger, but was again thwarted in his attempts, this time by Lian Xing, who promptly killed him. Jason Chance Voiced by: Peter Kepler Jason Chance was a lieutenant who worked for the Chemical and Biological Defense Command in Syphon Filter 2. After serving in Desert Storm, he headed the response team during the attempted Syphon Filter attack on Washington D.C. Chance was introduced in Syphon Filter 2, when Logan finally met him at the PharCom warehouses outside of Almaty, Kazakhstan after the events of Syphon Filter. Upon returning to the United States, the C-130 carrying his team, and Logan, is shot down during an Agency operation. In the subsequent events, it is presumed that Chance and his team did not survive. While infiltrating the Agency's laboratory in New York City, Logan finds that Chance and one of his subordinates, John Ramirez, is still alive. Logan and Teresa Lipan, after being pursued by SWAT cops and the Agency throughout the city, find Chance waiting for them at their evacuation point. Chance seemingly kills Lipan and then reveals that he was a mole for the Agency. Logan had realized that back in the Rockies, the Agency knew where to find them nearly every time, and were there to meet Logan and Xing no matter where they were. It is also revealed that Chance was responsible for orchestrating Lian's capture, and killed Ramirez. Logan kills Chance by shooting him into the tail rotor of a UH-60 Black Hawk helicopter, decapitating him. Agency Commanders Dillon Morgan Voiced by: Bill Glanting Dillon Morgan was an Agency commander reporting directly to Agency Director Lyle Stevens. He is seen in Syphon Filter 2. As the armed forces commander of the Agency, he was responsible for attempting to sell the Syphon Filter virus to rogue nations. After Archer failed to retrieve the data discs, Morgan and his troops head to the exhibition center, where the backup discs were. Logan, Xing and Lipan notice that the discs they got from Archer were not enough, so Logan and Lipan also head to the exhibition center. Morgan attempts to plant various bombs, but Lipan quickly disarms them. Logan kills Morgan and retrieves the other half of the data discs. Derek Falkan Voiced by: Mark Atherlay Derek Falkan was Morgan's second in command. He was introduced in Syphon Filter 2. In the beginning, he led a group of agents to ambush Logan and Xing, taking Xing with them. Falkan is seen various times, talking to other members of the Agency. He planned to head back to the Agency headquarters via his personal helicopter. He waits for Thomas Holman, whom Xing knocked out to get information. Falkan decides to leave without him. As he attempts to enter his helicopter, Xing kills him and escapes. Steven Archer Voiced by: James Anders Steven Archer is an assassin who appears in Syphon Filter 2 as one of the primary antagonists. He is also Dillon Morgan's lieutenant. During the first half of the game, it is Archer that commands his men to track down Logan. He first does so by destroying the aircraft Logan was on. The aircraft contained important data to help cure the Syphon Filter virus. Archer and Logan race to the crash site to retrieve these discs. Archer reaches the discs first, but as he attempts to escape, Logan kills him. Agency Officials Elsa Weissinger Voiced by: Andrea Satin (Syphon Filter 2, 3) & B.J. Ward (Omega Strain, Dark Mirror) Dr. Elsa Weissinger was a doctor for PHARCOM, the Agency, and the IPCA. First introduced in the second game, Weissinger works for the Agency. She attempts to study the effects of the Syphon Filter virus. She fails, after Xing, infected, escaped the group's custody. Near the end of the game, Logan forces Weissinger to finish a vaccine while inside the Agency's lab. In the third game, Weissinger is remembered in a flashback mission, told by Xing. Weissinger was in Costa Rica, getting plant samples. Her involvement with the Agency started here. In a current mission later in the game, Weissinger crosses paths with Xing in Australia. She was at a refugee camp in which villagers were being tested with the Syphon Filter virus. Lian forces Weissinger to create a cure. She gives Xing a data disk that involves Aramov and leaves. During the events of The Omega Strain, Weissinger was recruited into the IPCA, doing medical research on the Omega Strain virus. She eventually manages to create a vaccine, but she requests a recruit kill one of her mentors, Jandran. Weissinger leaves a note confessing her mental instability, about wanting to create and break things for the world with her medical knowledge. In Dark Mirror, Weissinger is seen at Aramov's apartment. Gary Stoneman, a member of the IPCA, kills both Weissinger and Aramov. Thomas Holman Voiced by: Former acquaintance of Lian Xing. Xing encounters him while escaping from the military base she was being held in. IPCA These are friends of the protagonists that are members of the IPCA, a group created in The Omega Strain. Imani Gray Voiced by: April Grace Imani Gray was a member of the IPCA. She took new recruits to Carthage to investigate a recent outbreak of a virus. The mission goes well and Gray is impressed. She is later seen at Myanmar. Her airliner gets shot down and she dies. Gary Stoneman Voiced by: Paul Eiding Gary Stoneman was a member of the IPCA, seen in The Omega Strain and onwards. Stoneman is a former soldier and Central Intelligence Agency agent. He met Logan during Grenada, when he saved Gabe's patrol when they were pinned down. William Crusher Voiced by: James Arnold Taylor William Crusher was a pilot for the IPCA. He is only seen in The Omega Strain. After Alima Haddad flew Stoneman and agents to Belarus) is found missing, he evacuates the survivors. He becomes the routine pilot for the agents of IPCA. During a mission at the S.S. Lorelei, Crusher is shot down and he dies. Gina Hunter Voiced by: Marabina Jaimes Gina Hunter was a pilot for the IPCA. Her only mission was with Xing and other agents in Tokyo. Her helicopter is shot down, but she is able to repair it with the help of the agents. She was known as the youngest member of the team. She also transported Stoneman to Italy for his assignment. She only appears in The Omega Strain. Alima Haddad Voiced by: Bettina Spier Alima Haddad was the pilot for the IPCA. While in Belarus, her chopper is shot down. She gets separated from Stone and other agents. She is assumed dead, but is later found during a mission in Ukraine at a holding cell. As the game finishes, she is seen in a wheelchair. In Dark Mirror, she is seen piloting an aircraft which carried Logan and Xing. In Logan's Shadow, she is piloting the aircraft which carries Logan in the first episode of the game. She also assists him throughout the mission from her aircraft. She is shot down by enemy fire and killed. Black Baton Black Baton was a terrorist organization that planned to release the Syphon Filter virus in the United States. The group was in cahoots with PHARCOM. Erich Rhoemer Voiced by: Doug Boyd Erich Rhoemer is the main antagonist who Logan was trying to kill in the first game. He was responsible for the original attack on Washington D.C. Using Syphon Filter, Rhoemer planned to kill everyone in Washington D.C. Logan foiled the plan. After his failed attack on Washington, Rhoemer had Benton go to the Pharcom Exposition Center in New York with Aramov to meet with Phagan. After the meeting with Phagan goes badly and Logan arrives, Aramov kidnaps Phagan. With Benton killed by Gabe, Rhoemer escapes. Rhoemer next appears at the Pharcom warehouses after Aramov joins Logan and Xing. At the warehouses, Rhoemer's and Phagan's men are engaged in a massive firefight. It is revealed that Rhoemer is trying to start a war between the U.S. and Russia by launching a missile loaded with Syphon Filter at the U.S. Markinson is shot and killed by Rhoemer. Gabe then proceeds to detonate the missile mid-flight and takes out Rhoemer using gas grenades. Rhoemer reappears in the Syphon Filter 3, in flashback missions during Gabe's testimony to the senate. The mission sets Gabe back in Costa Rica, where Rhoemer and his men were attempting to get plant samples for the virus. Anton Girdeux Voiced by: Jason Cusson Anton Girdeux was a French terrorist. A journeyman machinist by training, he was drafted into the Black Bataon ranks as a munitions expert by Rhoemer. He uses a Flamethrower and wears a special protective suit that is impenetrable even to bullets, though it causes him to move very slowly. He takes part during the Black Baton's attack on Washington D.C. early in game, Girdeux's mission was to protect the main viral bomb placed in the Washington Memorial. After a battle between the two, Girdeux is killed when Logan shoots his flamethrower's fuel tank, causing him to burst in flames. In Syphon Filter 2, Girdeux's body and remains can be seen in one of the Agency's laboratories. Pavel Kravitch Pavel Kravitch was Erich Rhoemer's communications expert for Black Baton during the attack on Washington D.C.. After installing a communications array in a bar on Georgia Street, Gabe Logan, who was infiltrating the bar is alerted by Lian Xing to the presence of radio interference. Logan engages Kravitch and his men in a gunfight, eventually killing Kravitch and destroying his comm equipment. Jorge Marcos Jorge Luis Marcos was the Black Baton's trigger man. He is seen at Washington Park, holding the trigger to the bombs. He was assigned to Anton Girdeux's team. Marcos also held a radio that would enable him to call Girdeux for backup. Logan manages to destroy the communication dish. Due to this, Marcos was left nearly alone while fighting Logan and is killed. Vladislav Gabrek Vladislav Gabrek was Rhoemer's commander of his hidden base in Rozovka, Kazakhstan. While infiltrating the base, Lian Xing informs Gabe Logan that Gabrek is in possession of the keycard to access to Rhoemer's ICBM bunker. Eventually, they cross paths and Gabe kills him, along with two of his accompanying guards As a part of your mission objective, eliminating him and obtaining his keycard. In Syphon Filter 2, his name is retconned to Vladimir and his character makes an appearance in multiplayer. Alec Kabanov Alec Kabanov was the commander of Rhoemer's stronghold in Uzhhorod, Ukraine. Red Section Red Section is a paramilitary group that developed the Dark Mirror nerve gas in Syphon Filter: Dark Mirror. Singularity Voiced by: James Horan Singularity, real name, Grant Morrill, is the commander of Red Section. Once an accountant with Interpol, Morrell laundered billions of corporate funds into several off-shore accounts and created his own personal army, and became the infamous Singularity. He funded several projects with Aerospace in creating futuristic electromagnetic body armor and weapons. Using his advanced combat gear, Singularity led Red Section to his true target, a Kemsynth black op project codenamed Dark Mirror. The first area he investigated was the oil refinery, sending Black King to the site. After he failed, Singularity sent White Scorpion and Black Viper to Iquitos, Peru, in a plantation area where Kemsynth was harvesting several plants used in Dark Mirror, but the real target was Kemsynth operative, Addison Hargrove. Singularity sent White Scorpion to take her because she had possessed all essential data to synthesize Dark Mirror. Eventually Singularity learned that the mission was a failure, but was surprised to learn that co-commander of Red Section, Touchstone took matters into his own and kidnapped Addison's daughter, Blake. Singularity and Touchstone used Blake as a bargaining chip to get the disc, although the two never intended to let either Addison or Blake live. Finally, after Touchstone managed to obtain the disk by force, which led to Touchstone's demise at the hands of Logan, Singularity wasted no time in using Dark Mirror. Singularity learned all about Logan using Interpol accounts to obtain his dossier. Singularity manages to bring Dark Mirror to the Aerospace subway station which could take him all through Europe. But Logan faces off against Singularity and kicks him in front of an oncoming subway car, which strikes Singularity, killing him instantly. Touchstone Voiced by: TC Carson Touchstone, real name Stuart Coleman, was introduced in Dark Mirror. Touchstone is one of the two leaders of the terrorist organization, Red Section, and a former NSA agent. Touchstone first appears in a Russian casino, killing the head of security, and ordering his unit to eliminate everyone in the casino. But after learning that the Kemsynth head of security was still alive, and was in communication with Logan, Touchstone decided to use Blake, daughter of Kemsynth head of security, Addison Hargrove as a bargaining chip. At the meeting place, Addison senses this, and pleads for Logan to show up as backup. Touchstone asks for the disks while Addison demands to know the whereabouts of her daughter. Logan watches over the meeting, but is unaware that Addison is growing angrier, until she attacks Touchstone. She misses, but Touchstone does not. Addison is kicked over the railings to her apparent death. Enraged, Logan fires at Touchstone but misses, while Touchstone escapes and sends his snipers after Logan. After ridding the area of all Red Section personnel, Logan reaches a sky lift zone in search for Touchstone. Touchstone sneaks up on Logan, and beats him senseless. Logan manages to defeat Touchstone, and kills him. Black King Black King is the commander responsible for the assault on the Kemsynth Oil Refinery in Alaska. After ordering all Red Section terrorists to kill the refinery workers, Black King begins to interrogate Kemsynth secretary Kriesler, who provides no information, so Black King beats Kriesler down and ties him up in an air purification chamber where poison gas is leaking. After learning that Black King's second in command, Red Jack, has been killed by an intruder, he begins his work on the man in charge of the refinery, Malcolm Freeman. But Logan and Xing make it through Black King's troops, and find Freeman out cold, being guarded by a lone soldier. Black King, now furious, knocks out his own soldier, and takes over, attempting to take out Logan. Black King is killed by Logan. Logan and Xing check on Malcolm Freeman but find out that he committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. Other Characters Addison Hargrove Voiced by: Charity James Addison Hargrove was Logan's first partner 12 years ago. She later disappeared for reasons unknown at the time. In Dark Mirror she is found being held at gunpoint by a Red Section member in order to get an ingredient for Dark Mirror. She later reveals to Gabe that she has a daughter, Blake, who is being held by Red Section. She left the Agency because of her pregnancy. In an attempt to get her back, she heads to a mountain facility and demands that Touchstone tells where he's holding her daughter, with Gabe watching over. After growing impatient, she attempts to attack Touchstone, but misses. Touchstone then kicks Hargrove over the railing of the facility, and to her apparent death. At the end of the game, it is revealed that Addison did not die, and that Logan is the father of Hargrove's daughter. Shen Rei Voiced by: James Sie Shen Rei was Xing's husband. He was kidnapped by al-Jamil along with Xing. He helped Logan shut down the XZ2 bombs before Logan faces Bitar. After that, he commits suicide with a self-inflicted gunshot wound to the head to prevent his capture by Trinidad. Dane Bishop Voiced by: Robin Atkin Downes Dane Bishop is a skilled diver and weapons expert who owns his business and is in love with Teresa, but Teresa does not like him. He is introduced in Logan's Shadow. He helps Logan in an underwater mission. He operates his mini-submarine and opens the broken hull of the sunken USS St. Helens so that Logan is able to enter. After Logan exits from the sunken ship, Bishop, along with Logan, finishes off the Spetsnaz divers but the submarine of Spetsnaz shows up to destroy Bishop's mini-sub. Logan opens all the hatches to allow depth charges to blow up the submarine to protect Bishop. In a bonus mission called "Killing Time", Bishop, as the only playable character, would get 16 valuables to salvage. The mission also reveals that Bishop has a girlfriend named Cassia. Private Janzen Voiced by: Jason Marsden Private Janzen is a rookie UN peace keeper. During an attack on the UN Border Base, Zivmovic forces led by Goran Zivmovic attack the UN base and wipe out Janzen's entire team. When Gabe Logan enters the base to rescue the UN forces, he spots Janzen captured by Zivmovic. Logan rescues the frightened Private Janzen and attempts to reunite him with the other survivors in his unit, but as they trek through the UN base, they find all of his unit has been killed. They meet up with a UN medic, (Richard Kress), who drops a wounded UN peace keeper to the floor, demanding medication otherwise the UN peace keeper will die. So Logan goes for medication while Janzen and Kress keep an eye on the peace keeper. Logan eventually finds out that Kress is a mole and as he makes it back, he discovers the UN peace keeper and Janzen both on the floor dead. Logan eventually tracks down Kress and kills him, avenging Janzen's death. Allies Uri Gregorov Voiced by: J.S. Gilbert Uri Gregorov was a fictional head of the SVR. Gregorov is introduced in Syphon Filter 2 when he led a convoy to Kazakhstan in response to an ICBM launch in that country. Arriving before Logan and a team from the U.S. Army's Chemical and Biological Defense Command (CBDC) leave the area, he discovers that the Agency had abducted Lian Xing. He had claimed that he was good friends with Xing. After Logan and the CBDC team recover PharCom data discs regarding the Syphon Filter virus from Kazakhstan, the data was later discovered to be incomplete. It was concluded that Gregorov had found the second half of the data disks. Gregorov was captured by Aramov and sent to the Aljir Prison, with an impostor being put in his place. Xing eventually finds out about Gregorov's fate and goes to rescue him. After being extracted, Gregorov gives the data disks to Logan while trying to prevent a war with People's Republic of China personnel, headed by General Shi-Hao. In Syphon Filter 3, Gregorov was leading the Soviet troops in the occupation of Afghanistan. In The Omega Strain, Gregorov had a very small role, though Russia and Chechnya were at the brink of war. Russian military forces were forced to bombard Mikhas Ivankov's (a Russian leader) hometown in Chechnya, inflicting civilian casualties. The aftermath was photographed by Mujari, with Logan confronting Gregorov about the incident. From that point on, Gregorov was never heard from again. John Ramirez John Ramirez was a member of CBDC. He is seen in Syphon Filter 2. While on an aircraft over the Rockies, the flight is shut down. CBDC agents Ramirez, Chance and Logan were all on the aircraft. Everyone on the plane managed to escape. Most of the CBDC agents were killed by Agency operatives. While attempting to escape, Ramirez is found by Logan. They meet up on an interstate bridge, but the bridge gets shot down by Archer's co-pilot. Logan survives but Ramirez and another CBDC agent go missing. Ramirez reappears in a holding cell at the Agency's headquarters, along with Chance. The other CBDC agent was killed when the bridge was destroyed. Logan sends Chance to free Ramirez, but when Logan goes back to Ramirez's cell, he is found dead, later revealed to have been murdered by Chance. During his confrontation with Logan on the roof of the parking garage, Chance taunts Logan in revealing to him that Ramirez died believing Logan, not Chance, to be the traitor. Maggie Powers Voiced by: Shannon Ward (Syphon Filter 3), Jennifer Hale (Omega Strain, Logan's Shadow) Margaret "Maggie" Powers is a member of MI-6, a counter-terrorist group based in the UK. She helps Logan in Ireland by destroying shipments of the Syphon Filter virus. She later appeared in Australia, where she helps Xing by piloting a helicopter and providing radio backup. She also reappears in The Omega Strain, providing an IPCA agent backup while in Belarus. In Logan's Shadow, she assists Logan after he frees her from captivity. She provided covering fire for Gabe as they went through a prison, where she was captured and saved again by Logan. She is later taken into custody after it is revealed that MI-6 wanted Shen's device as well as Shen himself. Minor Antagonists Sergei Kudrenko Voiced by: Alex Veadov Kudrenko is the leader of a Spetsnaz unit in Moscow and an antagonist in Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. He is highly regarded by his superiors. He operates in Italy, Russia, and the Indian ocean. Kudrenko was targeted by Logan but managed to escape, leaving 50% of his body covered in burns. Logan eventually kills him in a shootout on a cargo plane. Sergeyev Voiced by: Boris Lee Krutonog Sergeyev is Kudrenko's right-hand man. Sergeyev and his team of Spetsnaz divers were sent by Kudrenko to retrieve the codes from a dead courier that remained on board the St. Helens. Sergeyev spots Logan and Bishop disabling the ship's nuclear reactor. Logan kills him in a shootout and retrieves the courier codes. Ghassan al Bitar Voiced by: Joey Naber Ghassan al Bitar was the leader of al-Jamil and the primary antagonist of Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow. His brother was killed in Afghanistan, fighting with the Taliban. Bitar's goal was to eliminate westerners in Middle East. He was affiliated with al-Qaeda. Bitar was responsible for the kidnapping of Rei and Xing. He is the main antagonist in Logan's Shadow and is killed in the end when the XZ2 explosive on his transport is shot by Logan, causing it to explode. Robert Cordell Voiced by: David O'Brian Robert Cordell is an antagonist in Logan's Shadow. He was the Deputy Director of National Intelligence Oversight Committee (NIOC), who pursues Bitar with such tenacity that leads Logan to believe he is driven by something more than just making up for his mistake of letting Bitar escape. After shutting down Logan's Agency and launch the ill-fated "Operation Canyon Storm" on al-Jamil's base, he was exposed by Logan as the one who hired Bitar to steal the XZ2 device and capture Shen, pursuing him only to cover up his own trail. He was arrested by US military forces at Logan's personal order, but somehow manages to talk to Trinidad in the bonus level "Shadowed". Trinidad Voiced by: Gwendoline Yeo Leung Cha Qiao, code name Trinidad, is a Chinese CSS agent who trained Lian Xing before she joined IPCA, 15 years before the events of Logan's Shadow. In this game, Trinidad is on a mission to capture Shen Rei to return him to her country. She helps Logan take out Kudrenko's Spetsnaz, but later abandons him. In Tyorma Prison, she frees Logan so that he could rescue Maggie Powers. While in Nahr Al-Khabur, she is captured by al-Jamil, but Logan rescues her. She gives Logan an access code, but again runs away. After al-Jamil's downfall, she attempts to force Lian and Gabe to surrender Rei to her. Shen then kills himself to prevent capture, and Trinidad leaves. At the end (after the credits), Lian and Logan find Mujari dead and Teresa severely injured. Trinidad, who is responsible, then appears and shoots Logan, who returns fire, killing Trinidad. Logan however, is wounded (possibly mortally) in the attack. Red Section allies Goran Zivmovic Goran Zivmovic is a leader of the forces which attack the UN base. He showed up driving a tank to kill Logan. After the tank is destroyed, Logan found him dead. Viktor Yavlinsky Viktor Yavlinsky is the leader of a syndicate who runs the Konigsberg Casino. He worked with Red Section because of Touchstone. He was killed by Logan before Touchstone's troops show up. It was revealed that Yavlinsky hired Aramov to eliminate his enemies. Notes References External links * Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment franchises Category:Syphon Filter (series) Category:Stealth video games Category:Stealth video games by series Category:Third-person shooters Category:Video game franchises Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Video game franchises introduced in 1999